


It's Cold, Have my Jacket

by godhateslev



Series: Komahina Stuff [9]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, wearing each others clothes because I said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godhateslev/pseuds/godhateslev
Summary: Prompt: It's Cold, Have my Jacketadditional: 3rd person POV, post-canon***
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Komahina Stuff [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	It's Cold, Have my Jacket

Prompt: It’s cold, have my jacket.

* * *

Hinata was balled up on the beach, shivering from the wind. He needed to get out of his cottage, out of his own _head_. But now he was freezing, and he was completely alone. He didn’t like to cry. Not because it threatened his masculinity or whatever, but because it made him feel guilty. Like he shouldn’t be the one crying. All of his ex-classmates had been able to stick it out, so why couldn’t he?

He was weak.

That just made him tear up more, his vision blurring. He wanted to go _home_ , even if he didn’t know where ‘home’ was. It made him think of the project again. This time, he let the tears roll down his cheeks. He didn’t even try to stop them, knees pulled to his chest. Everything was wrong.

Hinata didn’t even notice when someone came up from behind him until they sat down in the sand. He looked up. Grey eyes stared back at him.

“A-ah! Komaeda!” He hiccupped, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes. “It’s late, what are you doing out here?”

“I heard you while I was taking a walk.” He explained, tilting his head to the side. Hinata sighed. “Are you alright, Hinata-kun?”

“No, obviously I’m not ‘alright’.” He sniffed.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I can’t believe I didn’t pick up on that social cue.” Komaeda looked guilty. “You should punish me, I deserve it!”

“ _God,_ no!” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Stop it, okay? Please!”

Komaeda flinched at his sudden outburst, cowering back when Hinata raised his hand. Great, now he felt worse. But Komaeda still didn’t leave him.

“It’s just—I’m _obviously_ really upset, but you come and make this about how much you hate yourself? I _know_ you have it worse than me! Just let me be upset for once. I’m so tired of being this island’s therapist, Komaeda!” Great, he was crying again. Embarrassing. “I’m not Kamukura anymore—I have feelings, just like the rest of you--!”

Komaeda wrapped his slender arms around his frame, resting his chin on Hinata’s shoulder. He snuggled in, brushing his spiky hair in what Hinata assumed was an attempt to comfort him. Hinata blinked away the tears, hugging back. He only then realized how cold his body was as Komaeda warmed him up. He shivered.

“Hinata-kun.” He mumbled against Hinata’s shoulder. “Don’t cry.”

“Are you trying to comfort me?”

“I don’t like it when Hinata-kun is sad.” He explained. Hinata chuckled, hiccupping.

“T-thanks, I guess.”

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Not really, no. Can we just… stay like this?” Hinata breathed.

“If that’s what you want.” He pulled away from him, pulling his coat off quickly. “You’re cold, take my jacket.”

Hinata’s hands trembled as he slipped the jacket around his arms and zipped it. Immediately it felt much warmer, and he sighed. It smelled like body lotion. Not what Hinata expected, but definitely not the worst outcome. He snuggled against the fabric.

“Thanks.” He blushed. Was this not a romantic gesture? He had seen movies where boys gave girls their varsity jackets in the wintertime. But Komaeda wasn’t an athlete, and Hinata was _definitely_ not a girl. So it probably didn’t mean anything.

He leaned into Komaeda, pressing his head against his chest. His breathing was still labored, but he had mostly calmed down.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Komaeda asked, voice a whisper.

“I guess? I’ve always believed that soulmates are made, not found. Why do you ask?”

“Do you think…” Komaeda paused. “That I could ever have a soulmate?”

“What?”

“Haha, you’re right! That was stupid, no one could ever love me! Just ignore it--!”

“Sure. I already love you.” Hinata mumbled, flushing. “You’re not unlovable in the slightest. I mean, you’re _different_ , but that doesn’t mean anything, especially not to me. You’re not a bad person, Komaeda. You’ve just had a shitty run.”

“Oh…” He whispered.

“You’ve done shit. But you’re a good guy, I know you are. Or else you wouldn’t have lent me your jacket, right?” He laughed. “And I’m happy around you.”

“…”

“You’re my friend. Even if I could totally erase all your ‘quirks’, I don’t think I would. You’re…” He breathed in. “You’re _you_ , Komaeda. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I-I should go.” Komaeda stood up, dusting his shirt off. “Y-you can keep it.” He gestured to the jacket wrapped around Hinata.

“Komaeda, wait.” Hinata grabbed his good hand, hoisting himself up. “Let me walk you home.”

“Ah, I’ve done it again—made everything about me, that is! I should be the one comforting you, but now I’m all flustered!”

“It’s… okay, Komaeda. You actually did help me, believe it or not. So I’m going to return the favor and walk you back to your cottage.” He linked their arms together, pulling Komaeda back to the hotel site. He noticed the taller boy twirling his hair around his finger like a schoolgirl. Cute.

“T-thank you for walking me home, Hinata-kun.” He blushed. Hinata didn’t even know he could do that.

“Any time.” He smiled, dropping Komaeda’s hand.

“I, um…” Komaeda trailed off. “Never mind! See you tomorrow!”

“Did you need something?” Hinata asked. He shook his head.

“N-no, it’s nothing, really…” He muttered. “Not important…”

“Just tell me.” Hinata gave him that charming half-smile once again, and he was sure he could feel his heart melt.

“It’s… selfish, I know, but…” His breath quivered. “Could you… stay with me tonight? I’ve been having these awful nightmares…”

“Wait, really?”

“Aha, just forget I said anything! That was stupid of me--!”

“I’ll stay, then. If that’s really what you want.”

“It… it is.”

Hinata stepped inside his cottage, immediately noting that the entire interior was completely dusted and organized. He briefly wondered if Komaeda had OCD hidden underneath all his medical records, but brushed off the thought.

“It’s so messy in here, hah…” Komaeda looked humiliated. “I couldn’t be a worse host…”

Hinata didn’t see anything that would even slightly warrant the label of ‘messy’ in Komaeda’s room. He just shook his head.

“So, do you want to play cards or something?” Hinata laughed awkwardly.

“Actually, I was thinking… that maybe we could, um, it’s dumb…” Komaeda blushed even redder, fiddling with his hands. “That maybe we could cuddle? Or not! That’s dumb, isn’t it?”

“No, not at all.” Hinata argued, taking a seat on his bed. He patted the blanket next to him. “Come over here.”

Komaeda cautiously sat down, awkwardly moving around as he tried to find a comfortable position that Hinata wouldn’t hate. He settled on resting his head on Hinata’s chest, arms curled up against his neck. Hinata put a hand on his back, which only made him flinch a little bit. Hinata was surprised that he was such an… _affectionate_ person. He had always seemed so detached from the rest of the group. But now, they were sleeping together (in the literal sense, of course,) and Komaeda was practically _spooning_ him.

“Hinata-kun, this is really incredible. To be able to be so close to someone as hopeful as you—”

“Quiet with the ‘hope’ stuff, okay? This is good the way it is.” He ran a hand through Komaeda’s hair. It was softer than he imagined it, albeit still tangled. “I wanted to be here.”

“Oh.” Was all he could say.

“You said you’ve been having nightmares.” Hinata hummed. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Aha, it’s really nothing. Just… memories from before. The warehouse. My hand.”

“I have nightmares too. Sometimes they’re memories, like you said, but sometimes they’re worse. I know it’s only made up, but I imagine…” He sighed. “I imagine I’ve lost you again. That’s the worst.”

“Why me?”

“I dream of the others, too, but… you’re different. I don’t think I would be able to go on if anything happened to you.”

“But you have to, Hinata-kun. One day I’m going to die.”

“I know, I know. But until then, I want to be by your side. I want to be the person you spend the rest of your life with. I want to imagine doing this every night, Komaeda.”

“This sounds an awful lot like a confession.” Komaeda joked.

“That’s because it is.”

“W-what? Hinata-kun, it isn’t nice to tease…” He took a shallow breath. “To play with my heart like that…”

“I’m being serious. It doesn’t have to be romantic, or anything…” He looked down at Komaeda, who was blushing furiously. “I just really like you.”

“Ah… I like you too, then…” He pulled Hinata’s hand to his face, wrapping his fingers around his flushed cheek. Hinata gave him that smile.

“Get some rest. We can talk in the morning.”

Happy. That was what Nagito was feeling. Happiness, for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to do a bunch of these random prompts, mostly komahina and tokomaru but hey we'll see


End file.
